lanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolteon
#135 Jolteon (サンダース Thunders) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Jolteon is one of eight Pokémon that can evolve from Eevee, the others being Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. It evolves from Eevee via a Thunder Stone. Pokédex entries Generation I Red and Blue: It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. Yellow: A sensitive Pokémon that easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power. Generation II Gold: It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. Silver: Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. Crystal: The negatively charged ions generated in its fur create a constant sparking noise. Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. Emerald: Its cells generate weak power that is amplified by its fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. FireRed: If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes. LeafGreen: It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. Generation IV Diamond and Pearl: It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. Platinum: If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. HeartGold: It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. SoulSilver: Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. Generation V Black and White: If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. Black 2 and White 2: By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot its bristlelike fur like a barrage of missiles. Generation VI X''': Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. '''Y: It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10,000-volt lightning bolts. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. Game locations Generation I Red, Blue, and Yellow: Evolve Eevee Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal: Evolve Eevee Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Trade FireRed and LeafGreen: Evolve Eevee Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver: Evolve Eevee Generation V Black and White: Trade, Global Link Event Black 2 and White 2: Evolve Eevee Generation VI X''', '''Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire: Evolve Eevee Base stats Jolteon Sprites Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Generation I Category:Electric-types